bokumachifandomcom-20200213-history
Gaiden Chapter 1
The first chapter of Boku Dake ga Inai Machi Gaiden revolves around Satoru's comatose state following the car accident, and how Kayo deals with it. Summary The chapter starts with a scene featuring Kayo Hinazuki, who is proposed to to join the tennis club of the school, as her first year club, by the respective members, who approach her with peaked enthusiasm. Showing her disinterest, Kayo responds with her known catchphrase "Are you stupid?". The following scene shows Gaku Yashiro delivering the devastating news of Satoru Fujinuma's unfortunate fate, as he has been in a fatal car accident, which leaves the boy comatose in the hospital. Though the teacher attempts to sow hope in the children's hearts, all of Satoru's friends burst out in tears. Crushed by grief, Kayo storms out of the classroom, followed by Kenya Kobayashi, who lends her a coat in the cold winter weather. After class finishes, Kenya informs Kayo of Satoru's location and asks her to visit him together, however Kayo admits she would rather go alone, to which her friend responds with the advice to prepare her heart for what she might see upon arrival. The girl makes her way straight to the hospital, where Satoru's mother awaits her, appearing exhausted from her grief. Kayo begins to tell her friend about an upcoming school trip to Hakodate, a city he has previously mentioned to her, and she expresses her excitement to see the place's night sky, wishing for them to be able to experience it together. While walking home, the girl is once again overtaken by sadness, crying out for Satoru to wake up. Those visits continue on, even until the classes' graduation day, on which everyone once again expresses how much they miss Satoru's presence in their middle. As it's time to become a junior high student, Kayo realizes her life has become more difficult, yet she continues to see Satoru every day after school, much to the happiness of his mother. At school Misato tells her friends about an idea her father had, which is a fundraiser to cover the medical expenses Satoru's family has to go through due to the coma. The group misunderstands it as her own idea, to Misato's discomfort. As Osamu attempts to run off to tell Kayo however, he is stopped, as the private hospital visits should not be interrupted. During the execution of the fundraiser, Misato admits that she wishes to return a favor to Kayo, as they have been in the same class since start of school. More time passes and Kayo has by now grown to refer to Sachiko as her "mom". However, as the girl leaves, the woman looks after her through the hospital window, visibly sad, so does Kenya, who passes her at the hospital entrance. At school the two chat about Satoru and Kayo notices Kenya's frequency of visits decreasing, which he explains with his time spent at cram school. Internally Kenya wonders if his friend is aware of the patient's decreasing weight and that his growth has met an end. Kayo is forced to find out during her following visit, where she confronts Kenya with knowing about the condition. She receives a letter from him, which Sachiko dedicated to her, as Satoru has been transferred to the honshu hospital for long-term hospitalization. The letter contains an apology, explaining that Sachiko saw it necessary to take the next step for herself and her son, as well as grateful words towards all the hope and time spent by her son's side. In tears Kayo runs out into the nature, while processing the words read, and finally she wishes a brighter future to Sachiko as well. Gallery Gaiden101.png Gaiden102.png Gaiden103.png Gaiden104.png Gaiden105.png Gaiden106.png Gaiden107.png Gaiden108.png Gaiden109.png Gaiden110.png Gaiden112.png Gaiden111.png See also *Manga *List of Chapters Category:All pages Category:Manga Category:Gaiden